


Never Gonna Give You Up

by frankinggerard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankinggerard/pseuds/frankinggerard
Summary: Four fucking hours of delay?"Jesus Christ." Keith slumped in his seat, hands hanging limply by his sides.It's gonna be a long four hours.





	

_Four fucking hours of delay?_

"Jesus Christ." Keith slumped in his seat, hands hanging limply by his sides.

He wasn't the only one. People, young and old expressed their disdain, groans at different octaves. Babies started to wail.

_It's gonna be a long four hours._

Keith's hand wandered on the armrest beside him, and he thanked his lucky stars that he could pass the time less painfully.

He plugged in his phone on the charging point beside him. He stared blankly at the screen, the Apple logo blaring at him as his phone was brought back to life.

He hitched on the airport wifi, opening his go-to application.

"JOHN CENAAAAA! Bum bum bum..."

_Strange, since when did phones have a read out loud function?_

A moving figure from the corner of his eyes explained it.

A boy about his age, a tan. Brown hair, blue eyes. Wearing a 'Crave that Mineral' T-Shirt.

He hopped about on one leg, jamming on an imaginary guitar, yelling the theme song. His tactics were a source of entertainment for the gloomy gate lounge.

And just like any form of entertainment, there were two reactions.

A good. Children squealed at the older boy, pointing at him as they jumped along.

And a bad. Adults shaking their heads, some teenagers cringing at the overused meme.

For Keith, it was the latter. He looked away, continuing to scroll through his dashboard, attempting to ignore the din.

"Dude. Show me more, please." In a split second the tanned boy was looking over Keith's shoulder, a gesture Keith detested.

Keith sheltered his phone away from his imposing gaze.

"C'mon, don't be like this.. I'm as bored as you are!"

"Use your own phone and your own Tumblr account. I don't even know you."

"I would've, if I had actually remembered to pack it in my bag this morning. And there's always a first time for everything." Lance shrugged.

"You're flying from Los Angeles to Korea without a phone? Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm not flying to Korea, I'm flying to Cuba. You know? The other flight sharing the same gate lounge. My family's there."

"I don't care, find your own entertainment." Keith diverted his attention away from the boy, inwardly cursing himself for not bringing headphones.

"Yeah I guess I will then..." The blue-eyed boy smirked. "Guess you liked my jam session from before?"

"Next meme," The boy raised his hand, ready to strum his first note. "Rickrolling."

"No... please no." Keith pleaded.

Keith had his fair share of mental scarring with that particular meme. His college lecturer had joined in the craze, using an online lecture platform to disguise his rickroll.

Keith cringed so hard that day he thought his face would've been stuck like that for the rest of his life.

"Fine. You win." Keith conceded.

"Yay. You're the best, mullet boy." The boy hopped on the chair beside Keith's. He made himself very comfortable, pulling out his blanket and neck-rest.

"Don't call me that."

"So what's your name then?"

"Keith." A deadpan expression, _usually_ an effective approach to tell people to back off. His resting bitch face was world-class, according to Pidge.

The keyword was 'usually'. This mysterious, shameless, loud boy obviously wasn't receptive to passive-aggressiveness.

"Nice name. I like it. I'm Lance by the way." Lance kicked the ends his baby blue blanket, making sure they covered his feet. He fit his head through the neck-rest, a U-shaped pillow draped with stars and planets.

He nuzzled against his blanket, shuddering with comfort. Weird stares from all around the gate lounge, and Lance was oblivious to all as he waited expectantly for Keith to unlock his phone.

Keith rolled his eyes, opening the application.

"WAIT." Lance's eyes were huge, launching himself onto Keith's lap to reach for the phone. He clicked the home button, the Tumblr app fading into a small icon at the bottom of his screen.

"Woah, who's that?" Lance pointed at the man on Keith's wallpaper. "Are you dating him?"

Shiro's hand was slung over Keith's shoulder, the picture was a candid, smiles so wide it could've ruptured their faces into two. They could've easily been mistaken as a couple, the way they looked at each other.

"Nah. He's attached to someone else already." Keith grinned. "He's like a brother to me."

"Shit, would've wanted you to introduce me to him." Lance groaned, hogging Keith's phone again. "But dude, you should smile more. You look really good."

Lance was strewn across Keith's lap, the short cable charger restricting his movement.

Keith was more amused than anything else, a light tinge of pink donning his cheeks.

"Holy shit bro, your dash is filled with a shit ton of memes. Do you follow meme accounts or something?" Lance's eyes sparkled as his thumb scrolled through.

"My friend, Hunk reblogs memes sometimes. Then yeah, it shows up on my dash."

"DUDE, YOU GOT TO INTRODUCE ME TO THIS HUNK DUDE. You're so lucky mate, all the people in your life are either hot or in love with memes or BOTH." Lance gasped.

"You've only heard about two people..."

"Still, that's much much more than my social circle. My friends all hate memes, say they're cringey or something. But they're so wonderful I can't live without them. If I could marry Pepe I would've already."

"Some memes are funny but some are just downright cringey." Keith shuddered.

"Keith, EXPLAIN." Lance sat upright, ears perking.

The college lecturer story was used to prove Keith's point.

"PFFT." Lance was rolling on the ground. Keith raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips subconsciously.

"Dude, get a grip."

"I can't, it's too freaking funny, oh my god." He was bogged down by yet another fit of laughter, tangled with his blanket.

He sat up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ah... this story I will tell my grandchildren. Iconic."

"Dude, you want my tumblr account or do you want to roll on the ground for another..." Keith activated his lockscreen. "3 hours."

 _Time's passing faster than I thought it would_.

\------

"HEART EYES MOTHERFUCKER." Lance imitated the vine perfectly, pretending to plaster heart eyes on his face.

Keith chuckled. "You should be a voice actor."

"You think? If my astronaut idea doesn't work out then I guess that's an option."

"Wait, you want to be an astronaut too?"

"You too? Oh my god, we're totally soulmates." Lance screamed, clinging onto Keith. He laid on his shoulder as he continued to scroll through his dash.

Keith was glad his phone was a distraction. He looked in another direction, the heat in his cheeks brewing.

\-----

"So yeah my grandma is homophobic and stuff. And because I'm bisexual she doesn't treat me as well as my siblings. She's really full of shit sometimes. Just because I like dick like she does, doesn't give her a reason to treat me like crap."

"You're really brave to come out to your family."

"Yeah just last year I told them I was bisexual. My momma is the best, I freaking swear. She started reading up on sexualities and things like that. She really really went the extra mile to understand me and what I'm going through. My papa was really upset at first, but I think he's coming to terms with it. But my grandma..."

"She'll come to terms with it like the rest of your family did."

"I don't think so. If Anti-Semitism was like homophobia, she'll be Hitler."

"But still. Things will get better for you." Keith placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah.. I hope. Enough about me, what about you?"

"I would've came out to my family if they existed, basically. I've been an orphan as long as I could remember."

"I see.. But you're doing fine now right?"

"Finances are sometimes a problem but I'm doing okay, scholarships and bursaries help a lot. I've even saved enough for a vacation to Korea. So I'm okay."

"I'm happy for you, genius. Ever dated?"

"Nah. But I had a major crush on Shiro back when I was a freshman. It's kinda funny looking back."

"I wouldn't blame you, he's HOT."

"Yourself?"

"A few girls, crushes on some dudes, yeah. I'm sure many have confessed to you, right? You're really fucking cool. I mean if I grew a mullet I would've looked dumb as shit."

"A few... But never really felt right about any of them."

"I get that feeling. Those people never felt right either."

Silence.

And a sneeze.

"Keith, you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I've caught a bit of a cold. No biggie."

"Blanket? It's big enough."

"Nah. It's okay."

"No, really you'll feel warmer that way. It looks thin but it's so waaaarm." Lance buried himself in the blanket, peeking out with his eyes. "Please try this religion." He offered the blanket.

"No."

"Try itttt."

"No..." said Keith again, quieter this time.

And so the blanket was put in place and all the rules that came with it.

"Just don't dirty it please. I only get to wash it every time I go back to Cuba."

Keith froze, staring at Lance. "When was the last time you returned to Cuba?"

"Last year."

The blanket was flung off Keith, a loud yelp and he was on the floor.

"A YEAR? You are disgusting! How do you not die with the lack of hygiene?"

"Hey, it actually smells good, it smells like me. Pidge was as skeptical as you were but then they believed me." Lance was smug.

Keith raised an eyebrow, propping himself on the seat again. A small nod of encouragement from Lance. Keith tugged a small part of the blanket, bringing it to his nose. He took a whiff.

"Yeah it doesn't smell bad actually.. weird." He took another whiff of the blanket's scent.

"See, I told you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now, do you want to freeze to death or not?"

"Fine." Keith hauled the blanket across his chest carelessly.

"NOOOO." Lance fussed, lugging the blanket at all it's corners, ensuring it covered every square inch of Keith's body.

"Done. This is nice."

The blanket wasn't as large as Lance had elaborated, Keith and Lance's bodies were forcibly huddled together. Lance brazenly wormed his way, finding the most congenial position, seeking solace in the crook of Keith's neck.

But it was nice, like Lance had said.

\------

"Passengers of Flight LK6374 for Cuba may now board." The dreaded blare of the announcement system caused Lance to shift in his sleep.

"Lance." Keith shook his shoulder slightly. "Time for you to go."

"It's been 4 hours already? Holy shit." Lance stirred.

Keith giggled at the sight of Lance. His hair was in disarray, stray strands poking in all directions. The sleep in his eyes were evident, one eye much smaller than the other. Dried drool stained the corners of his mouth, his cheek had the imprint of Keith's sleeve.

_He's cute._

Keith marveled at the Cuban boy.

"Aye.. Guess I'll go then." Lance slung his backpack over his shoulder, staggering his way to the boarding gate.

"See you soon, mullet boy. It was fun talking to you." He winked.

"Bye, Lance. Safe flight."

Keith's smile faded as Lance did from his sight.

He snuggled even more into the blan-

_Wait, what the fuck. He left his blanket behind._

He glanced at the door that Lance had vanished from.

_Shit. I can't get in without a ticket._

A small beep from his phone snapped Keith out of his trance.

A tumblr notification.

_memelord420 is now following you._

_Could it be?_

Keith opened the application, a direct message appearing in his inbox.

 **memelord420** : Hey Keith!

 **keith-kogane10** : Lance?

 **memelord420** : Aye it's ya boy.

 **keith-kogane10** : I thought you didn't pack your phone

 **memelord420** : Surprise!!! I did, otherwise how would I get to talk to you?? ;))

 **keith-kogane10** : .... anyway. your blanket's with me.

 **memelord420** : do me a favor, would you?

 **keith-kogane10** : yeah sure

 **memelord420** : flip my blanket over

 **keith-kogane10** : um okay

 **memelord420** : gtg now the plane's taking off xD I'll message you when i land

 **keith-kogane10** : see you

Keith locked his phone, placing it beside him. He did as he was told.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

The blanket had a person printed on it. A person that Keith envisioned in nightmares years ago, every time he shut his eyes. A person enough to make him shudder and cringe.

_Rick Astley._

And in gigantic dark blue font, words were sprawled over the entirely of the blanket.

_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP,  
NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN._

Keith stared at the ceiling, he swore he could hear Lance laugh.

_I just got fucking rickrolled._


End file.
